coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Elsie Tanner
Friends Sorry but I've had to delete the section posted recently entitled friends. First of all it was almost entirely a list without enough explanatory narrative and secondly some of the entries, most in fact, were very dubious. There is no way on earth that Ena Sharples could ever have been described as a friend of Elsie Tanner and others such as Ivy Tilsley and Ida Clough are more than uncertain. Characters such as Annie Walker might have been friendly "some" of the time, but was quite capable of sniping at Elsie, often behind her back. In fact, the only real, true friendships she had on the street over the years were Dot, Len, Gail and Maggie Clegg. I've afraid the section just doesn't cut it with me. Sorry.--Jtomlin1uk 18:53, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Grimshaw relatives? Maybe the links will appear in due course, but if she is related to other Grimshaws the article could briefly say how. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :to my knowledge, I dont think the show has ever claimed Elsie is related to Todd Grimshaw or Eileen Grimshaw. I may be wrong because the era they came into the show (1999 to 2000), I wasnt faithfully watching at that point due to work issues. Mattfrye1 19:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::No link has ever been stated between the two families.--Jtomlin1uk 20:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) In 2011 Julie reaches the grimshaw family tree and they are related. Elsie's fate I've removed a couple of lines, and information from the infobox, which said that Elsie died in 1986, as I think this is being confused with Pat Phoenix's death. Would I be correct in thinking Elsie's fate has never been revealed? David 21:00, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :In the 1987 video release The Lives and Loves of Elsie Tanner it was apparently stated that she'd died, although I stress that I've never seen the tape. Perhaps that's where the 1986 date came from although the year given may have been a guess on the part of the author of the comment.--Jtomlin1uk 07:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I've reversed the change made a moment ago. No one's yet seen the tape and it's a bit premature to assign a date to her death. This needs further investigation.--Jtomlin1uk 19:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Has anyone here seen the tape? Is the death mentioned as "recent" or any date indication given?--Jtomlin1uk 16:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) The only mention of Elsie's "death", was when Emily said to Linda "I am sorry to hear about your mother", which is possibly referring that Elsie has died. Also Mike says to Linda that he is sorry to hear about Elsie. Havent seen the tape in months, so I will watch over it again tommorow and get the exact details (CallumFreeman 22:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC)) :Cheers for that. Since posting the comment, I've got a copy of the tape and have seen the two mentions. No date can be inferred from it though except for prior to 1988.--Jtomlin1uk 08:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I dont think they ever stated the date of Elsie's death, but it has been confirmed that Elsie has died. Back in 2006, when Mike was losing his mind he believed Elsie was running his factory and Penny had to remind him that Elsie was dead. In a conversation with Deirdre, Penny mentions Mike is talking about several people like Len, Elsie, and Alma who are dead. So the fact Elsie has died, has been addressed, the date of the even has never been discussed. Mattfrye1 05:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Curiousity, when Elsie moved to America in December 1967 and did not reappear until March 1968, had Patricia Phoenix left the show or been written out for some reason. I just know that is a large gap and odd they wrote her out that long just for storyline reason. Mattfrye1 06:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Quite often in the 1960s, 1970s and beyond, actors requested a short period of leave from the programme to make stage appearances and I have little doubt this is what happened with Pat Phoenix. William Roache, Anne Reid and Peter Adamson all had (shorter) sabbaticals from the show for such work while, perhaps best known, Chris Quinten was out of the programme for six months in early 1982 for stage work. Arthur Lowe was another actor whose appearances on the Street had a large number of gaps between them while he did other work.--Jtomlin1uk 09:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Regarding Elsie's death now we know Elsie died about 2004 when Dennis mentioned her death when he recently returned to Coronation Street after 43 years. Although this is a continuity mash up as in the video special in 1987 it said she had recently died. Benny1982 18:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Even though Elsie's "death" was mentioned in the video, I found it odd how people in the actual show never referred to it (not to my knowledge, and not counting Dennis mentioning it recently). (CallumFreeman 09:17, June 14, 2011 (UTC)) Didn't Dennis say (in 2011) about Elsie "she's dead now - has been six OR seven years" sounds vague like he's not certain when we just know it was either 2004 OR 2005 and she was eighty-one Tanner/Gregory I understand the reasons for renaming the article but we don't know for sure that Elsie took Bill Gregory's name. Or maybe it's the fan in me for whom Elsie will always be a Tanner! David 19:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure this page should have been renamed. I agree with it being a fan's opinion as I hold the same view but the character will always be known generally as Elsie Tanner and will doubtless be referred to as such in every reference work that the programme ever influences and produces and I think we should stick with that convention.--Jtomlin1uk 21:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll change it back for now. David 10:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Totally agree that the page title should remain as Tanner. That was how she was credited in her final episode and therefore how she should remain. I personally believe she would have taken the name Gregory after the marriage, but as she was never credited with that name it certainly shouldn't be the title of the article. Nath Lloyd 17:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Elsie's back story Can you tell me where you obtained all of the details regarding Elsie's life prior to the show's start date? The letters from Ena to Elsie's husband during the war and her rape for example? Many thanks, 19:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Nicole 19:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, they are from the many official books and novels published by Granada. Weatherfield Life by Daran Little and Bill Hill and Around the Coronation Street Houses by Daran Little provided the information. And the details of her life between 1939-1945 were expanded upon further in the novels Coronation Street at War by Daran Little and The Way to Victory by Christine Green. There is a note at the bottom of each article which uses information sourced from the books for the backstories of established characters. Nath Lloyd (talk) 00:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Good article Submitted for good article status. Brutal honesty requested! David (talk) 18:35, April 9, 2013 (UTC) James Grimshaw just to qualify, or whatever the phrase may be... who is James Grimshaw? I know a brother was mentioned once, but was he actually given a name? Other than Fay, I'm sure the other siblings are unnamed. Adamstaines (talk) 12:52, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Christmas on Coronation Street! I had yet to buy this book, but it is gloriously filled with information about Elsie and the Grimshaw family - I am able to read the first chapter online using amazon and already it has presented us with information about Jack Grimshaw (and his DoB) as well as introduced us to another unseen sibling - three-year-old Polly Grimshaw. I just thought I'd announce my sources before I start editing. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 12:41, September 4, 2018 (UTC)